


Finding Home

by Alex_Frost



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700788
Kudos: 1





	Finding Home

Cold

Winter

Flurries of snow

I open my eyes to the wonder of the fresh new world around me

I shudder as I wrap my jacket tighter around me

I’m lost

Searching

But for what?

I can’t recall

This white cold wasteland

Home is calling me

But which way do I turn in these winding woods?

Searching, for that place where I can finally rest

Searching for the love I’ve yearned for all my life

I look up, the sun is harsh against my flushed face

There right in front of me is a cabin

The door is cracked, a fire burns in the fireplace

Chasing away the bite of the bitter cold

Fresh food on the table and a setting for two

Home at last

The search is over


End file.
